Disc mowing machines are utilized to cut a crop while moving through a stand of the crop. Examples of such machines are shown for example in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0111863. The disc mowing machines may be either self-propelled or pulled, for example, by a tractor.
As disclosed in the '863 publication, current disc mowing machines cut agricultural material using a severing blade that is rectangular in shape with a mounting hole toward one end of the blade. The severing blade is rotatably mounted to a plurality of rotating mower discs. The portion of the blade away from the mounting portion has a beveled edge and this portion of the blade impacts and cuts the crop as the disc rotates.
There are problems associated with current disc mower machines. They require a large amount of power to rotate their discs and drive the rectangular blades through the crops. The cutting of the crop itself is not a large percentage of the total power required, but any reduction in power used is beneficial. Ideally, if the crop can be cut more efficiently, the amount of fuel used can be reduced.
Additionally, the use of the rectangular blades in operation is problematic because in operation, they frequently contact small stones and rocks in the field. At impact the stones are hurled into the air at tremendous velocities. Though there are guards and shields in place they are not always effective at preventing the projectiles from impacting the machine operator or bystanders.
Furthermore, the rectangular blades of current designs become dull almost immediately upon use and impact with the crop. The blades wear out beyond usefulness in a fairly short time span depending on field conditions. Such wear leads to increased expenses and increased time for maintenance to repair and or replace the worn blades.
The invention provides a mower disc blade to address one or more of the foregoing problems with known mower disc blades. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.